generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Archangel Uriel
The Archangel Uriel is one of the seven Archangels that stand at the throne of the God Creator and one of the four major Archangels that serve humanity. Uriel rules the mental plane, our thoughts and ideas, creativity, insights, judgment, magic, alchemy, astrology, universal consciousness, divine order, the distribution of power, the cosmic universal flow and the Earth's environment. Uriel is humanity's link to the spiritual realms and he can show us how to find our inner power through a process that will help each individual Shift in consciousness and therefore accelerate the entire human kingdom's shift into higher realms of consciousness. As the Archangel of Salvation, Uriel can show us how to heal every aspect of lives, turning disappointments into victories, find blessings in adversity, and release the painful burdens and memories of the past through the application of unconditional forgiveness. Uriel uses his flaming sword to purify mental and emotional understanding and transmute lower vibrational energies into enlightened spiritual understanding. Uriel brings the power of unconditional forgiveness to humanity as the key to transcending the Shift entering the Kingdom of the Creator, the higher realms of energetic vibration and consciousness. He is releasing his message at this time because humanity has indicated, through its willingness to embrace the Shift in Consciousness, that it is ready to listen, act and transcend the human experience. While he stands at the gate of the Garden of Eden with his flaming sword, to deny entry to those who have forgotten how to love the Creator God, he also holds out the key to entry, the application of Unconditional Forgiveness to every area of our lives. http://spiritlibrary.com/spiritual-entities/archangel-uriel By Sharron: The more I think about it, the more serendipitous it is that we have happened to have Archangel Zadkiel and Archangel Uriel running simultaneously to each other. Both of these angels work with an energy of flame and fire - Zadkiel's to purify and Uriel's to create. The power of Archangel Uriel is immense. If there is one word to use to sum him up it is ACTION. While all archangels are androgynous, Uriel is more often than not felt as a dominant male presence, though his mighty force brings inner peace...and demands inner peace in your earthly manifestations. His name means "Flame of God", "Fire of God" or "Light of God" - though flame of God is more appropriate. He can literally bring your dreams and desires into manifestation on earth, for the highest good of all. Though he requires that you meet with him as an equal, from a spiritual perspective and from your higher self. I have personal experience of working with Uriel to resolve situations. I worked with him twice when I had problem classes when I was teaching. Uriel works best if you meet him eye-to-eye. I usually write him an email. A letter would be equally sufficient, providing it is clear and spiritually centred. Setting fire to the letter and allowing your words to reach him in the smoke would be particularly appropriate. The tell-tale mark of Uriel is that he will inspire people to act as angels around you and help you resolve situations - and both times I worked with him, the most concrete help came in the shape of headteachers and colleagues - and with the greatest of speed. He will often send signs ahead of him which may come in the shape of crystals and minerals or talismanic objects appearing as gifts - to yourself or from a friend. In fact, I have just realised Uriel has approached me to help me in two pieces of manifestation work I am currently doing - indicating his presence with talismanic objects and crystals which were gifts from friends. In such ways, Uriel inspires, so he is sometimes known as an angel of inspiration, and I certainly would name him this way. Though not mentioned in the Bible, he is known in Jewish tradition and named in literature such as the Book of Enoch and John Milton's Paradise Lost. He is also considered by some to be one of the cherubim as well as an Archangel in his role working closely with mankind - the cherubim are thought to be an extremely high choir of angels. If you dream of cherubs, this could be a sign that Uriel wishes to work with you. Some devotees of Uriel even celebrate a feast day for him on July 28th. His twin flame is the Archaeia Aurora, and as such their power can be considered at its most intense at sunrise and sunset. Those who have found magic in watching the sun rise or set over the years may subconsciously have been connecting with Uriel and his very particular brand of angelic magick which really does bring practical miracles into everyday life. He has a full understanding of the blueprints held in the ether for our dreams and destinies, and has a profound and powerful talent of bringing those into manifestation - though often in surprising ways, as he will weave your reality in such a way which is for the highest good. Invoking Archangel Uriel is fairly easy, as he is only too willing to come close to those who approach him with intelligence and equality. He works through the orange and red rays, so wearing these colours, visualising them, creating art with these colours or carrying orange and red crystals such as carnelian and ruby will attract him. Using orange oil/incense and ylang ylang is to invoke his power. You can also draw close to Uriel using powerful combinations or mergings of crystals such as azurite in malachite (which I have personally used), elbaite in black tourmaline (which I am currently using) or ruby in zoisite...and many more combinations - if a 'combination crystal' speaks to you in a crystal shop it is likely that Uriel is calling your name, and you should adopt the crystal, carry it, hold it, spend time with it, and question your dreams and desires: which do you want more than any? Which ones light fires in your heart? Work with Uriel to manifest them. Invocations to use in daily devotion: "The Scroll of Uriel and his Knowledge guides me. His understanding grounds me in reality. The energies of the Angels and the Stars anchor me. Determination, inner fire and radiance is my path." "Glory to God and his deeds, for everything is good and wonderful. Holy Archangel Uriel, protect and look after rivers, their waters we drink, life springs up from them; make grass sprout for cattle, make man yield bread out of the land, wine to enliven his heart, oil and food to give him force." Archangel Uriel's fiat (a quick call to Uriel used to invoke him instantly in a time of crisis): "Archangel Uriel, make me an instrument of God's peace!" Fiats should always be given in repetitions of three. The peace Archangel Uriel can bring also resonates closely with the vibration of the Ascended Master, St Francis, so use of St Francis' prayer can also help those seeking to work with Uriel. (See thread on St Francis, directory). Anyone with a heart holding a dream should seek to work with Archangel Uriel...as well as anyone with magick in their blood and soul. Sources: "How to Work With Angels" by Elizabeth Clare Prophet Archangel Uriel Inner Light Workers: Archangel Uriel and Aurora Another interesting link: Order of the White Lion: The Archangel Uriel Category:Angels